Rolian
Rolian is an arachne with a kind and lonely heart. Unlike so many of her kind, she doesn't like hurting others and refrains from raping or baseless torture. Abused and unloved because of her difference, even by her own mother, Rolian often drinks to ease her pain, all from her favorite jug of rum, nicknamed "Juggy." As of Season 2, she, along with Sheal and Felucia, have become Daniel's new maids, a role Rolian has eagerly accepted out of joy for having a new wonderful friends and out of appreciation for Daniel's caring attitude towards her. Appearance Like all arachne, Rolian has a hardened carapace that covers her lower body, wrists, and breasts. Her entire lower body resembles that of a spider with long legs and a very large abdomen. Her personal appearance includes long silver hair, sharp black nails, dark blue angular lining on her carapace, and eight red eyes. In Season 2 she takes to wearing a dark blue maid uniform, with a pouch in her apron that holds Juggy for her, and a light violet headband atop her head. Personality Rolian is a rare but wonderful case. Like Bermuda and Lylyian, she is an arachne with a kind, gentle heart who hates seeing other people get hurt and thus never partook in such savage behavior. Sadly, this goodness isolated her from her own kind who viewed her with spite and treated her with hatred. Even Rolian's own mother emotionally and physically abused her, telling her daughter that she hated her and calling her useless. Abused and alone, Rolian eventually took to alcoholism to cope with her sad existence. Her closest "friend" is a jug of rum called "Juggy", who Rolian treats like a real person and cradles like a baby. According to Rolian, Juggy always makes her feel better and relieves her bad thoughts. This is, of course, a result of the alcohol dulling her senses, and given how strong and bitter the drink is, Rolian is often seen drunk, swaying on her eight legs and hiccupping. Despite her sadness, however, Rolian never changed or gave in to her kind's usual nature. All she wants out of life is to live in peace and be loved for who she is. And also drink — a lot. Development When Jovian & Jacqueline formed the Sisterhood, Rolian's mother joined and dragged her daughter along with her. Rolian detested the choice, but followed for not knowing what else to do. There, Rolian's misery continued as she was abused and heckled for her drunkenness, which often caused mishaps among the savage monsters. Unbeknownst to her, Rolian's mother died along with other members of the Sisterhood when they tried to overtake Trixton Pass. Eventually, Rolian met Kroanette after she was captured. Encouraged by Kroanette's insistence that she could live her own life in peace, away from all the brutes and Darker Ones, and by the centaur's own desperation to get away, Rolian chose to help her escape. This act demonstrated Rolian's kind nature, both towards Kroanette and towards Minos when she alerted the minotaur to the Sisterhood when they were about to attack her. Though drunk and somewhat silly, she cares for the well-being of other people. She even showed sympathy for an ogre when she was left out during the Sisterhood's rape orgies. Upon arriving in Ruhelia by following after Kroanette, Rolian was initially bound and questioned by Daniel and his mates. Though treated with distrust at first, she was released from her binds and allowed the company of Daniel's girls. Since then, she has complimented Daniel, agreeing that Kroanette does indeed have a wonderful mate, and has shown drunken envy for the other girls for possessing such beautiful bodies. Upon the end of Season 2 - Act I, Rolian, along with Sheal and Felucia, became Daniel's new maids. Overjoyed at her new role and abuse-free life, she happily agrees to serve Daniel Sorres as her master and show her devotion and appreciation towards him and his family for the kindness they've given her. Juggy Rolian's most prized possession, and her only "friend" before meeting Kroanette, Juggy is treated as though it's a comforting child. Rolian often reacts in alarm whenever it's in danger of being broken, going as far as to cradle it like a baby. She's also shown to become snippy whenever someone tells her she's drunk too much. Juggy is also clearly anything but a normal jug, as the supply of rum it holds never run outs. It has thus served as a running gag to accommodate Rolian's drunkenness, and would also explain why she is almost always in a drunken state. The reason for the jug's limitless supply, as Calamity explained, is because it's an Ouroboros Jug: "a special enchanted bottle created by the oni." The oni, who love drinking and have a high tolerance for alcohol, used what magic they possess to enchant flagons and bottles like Juggy to hold and magically refill certain types of rum. Additionally, these jugs are also crafted for specific users. The brew inside will only taste delicious to their owners and those they wish to share it with. It is unknown how Rolian came to own Juggy, but the jug recognizes her as its owner, and should someone drink from it without permission, the rum will taste horrible. Strangely, despite how much she drinks, Rolian has yet to succumb to alcohol poisoning. This suggests that she may know when she's had too much and stops before any negative side effects take hold. Or perhaps she just drinks until she passes out.... Quotes Season 1 "I don't like hurting others. I don't like causing pain. It's so mean. I'm the only arachne I know who thinks like that. I'm a failure in my mother's eyes. I'm a horrible daughter. I'm a joke to everyone." ~Act XI, Ch.11 ". . . I have Juggy with me. Juggy never hurts me or makes me feel bad. Juggy only makes me happy." ~Act XI, Ch.11 Season 2 Artwork Rolian - Arachne.png Rolian - Season II.png Category:Characters Category:Arachne